Valentino
Valentino Clemente Ludovico Garavani (born 11 May 1932 in Voghera, Italy), best known as Valentino, is an Italian fashion designer and founder of Valentino SpA brand and company. His main lines include Valentino, Valentino Garavani, Valentino Roma and R.E.D. Valentino. Accessories Sunglasses Valentino - V 568 col. 130 sunglasses.jpg|'568' 5-11-11 Arriving at Le Grand Journal in Cannes 003.jpg|(May 11, 2011) Valentino 544 Sunglasses.jpg|'V 544' Lady GAga in VErsace.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Valentino - V 708.jpg|'V 708' 2-17-15 JFK Airport 003.jpg|(Feb 17, 2015) Handbags Valentino - My Rockstud striped flap bag.jpg|1 10-24-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(Oct 24, 2015) 11-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 1, 2015) 11-2-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 2, 2015) 11-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg #Customized with her initials "L. G." (small) on it. Boots Valentino - Hologram star beetle chelsea boot.jpg 11-2-16 News Zero Japan 001.png|(Nov 2, 2016) 3-25-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg|(Mar 25, 2018) 4-19-18 Recording Studio 001.jpg|(Apr 19, 2018) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection Valentino Spring 2010 RTW Lemon Silk Organza Strapless Dress.jpg Dec 6 2009.jpg|(Dec 6, 2009) Valentino Spring 2010 RTW Strapless Grey Gown.jpg Valentino - Spring 2010 - Bow-back sandals.jpg VEVO Launch.jpg|VEVO Launch Event (Dec 10, 2009) Spring/Summer 2010 Haute Couture Collection Valentino_Spring_2010_Couture_Gloves.png Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg|(Mar 5, 2010) 446lady gaga.jpg|(Mar 5, 2010) Valentino - Spring-Summer 2010 Haute Couture Collection.jpg OutinLondon2.jpg|(Mar 5, 2010) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Valentino AW 2011 Jacket.jpg 11-06-21 Narita International Airport Arrival.jpg|(Jun 21, 2011) 2012 Resort Collection 016m.jpg 7-12-11 Leaving The Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jul 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 Haute Couture Collection Valentino - Fall-Winter 2011 Haute Couture Collection.jpg 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz 004.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Valentino - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection.jpg Lady Gaga - (The Ellen Degeners Show).jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Dec 5, 2011) Fall 2013 Collection Valentino - Fall 2013 Couture Collection.JPG Applause Music Video 049.jpg|"Applause" Music video (2013) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Valentino - SS14C.JPG|Tassel kaftan cape 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Feb 20, 2014) Spring 2014 Couture Collection Valentino - Spring 2014 Couture Collection.JPG 7-28-14 Joseph Sinnott 004.jpeg|Joseph Sinnott (Jul 28, 2014) Fall 2014 RTW Collection Valentino - Fall 2014.jpg 9-22-14 Leaving L'Archiduc Jazz Club in Brussels 001.jpg|(Sep 22, 2014) Valentino - Fall 2014.JPG 9-23-14 Leaving Steigenberger Grandhotel in Brussels 001.JPG|(Sep 23, 2014) Sala Bianca Haute Couture Collection Sala Bianca Haute Couture.jpg 12-7-14 The 37th Annual Kennedy Center Honors in Washington 001.jpg|(Dec 7, 2014) Fall 2015 RTW Collection Valentino - Fall 2015 RTW Collection 002.jpg AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 003.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) Valentino - Fall 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 6-0-15 Bruce Weber 016.jpg|Bruce Weber (Jun 25, 2015) Resort 2016 Collection Valentino - Resort 2016 Collection.jpg 10-29-15 Backstage at The amfAR Inspiration Gala in LA 001.jpg|AmfAR New York Gala (Oct 29, 2015) Fall 2016 Haute Couture Collection Valentino - Fall 2016 Haute Couture Collection.jpg Valentino - Fall 2016 Haute Couture Collection 002.jpg 10-19-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 19, 2016) Resort 2017 Collection Valentino - Resort 2017 Collection.jpg 9-23-16 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2016) Harper's Bazaar - Lady Gaga talks about Joanne album 002.jpg Fall/Winter 2018 Haute Couture Collection Valentino FW18 Haute Couture Flamingo gown sketch.jpg 8-31-18 ASIB Premiere red carpet 001.jpg|Venice Film Festival (Aug 31, 2018) 8-31-18 ASIB Premiere red carpet 007.jpg 8-31-18 ASIB Premiere red carpet 008.jpg Spring/Summer 2019 RTW Collection Valentino - Spring-Summer 2019 RTW Collection.jpg 11-18-18 Governors Awards Red Carpet 003.jpg|(Nov 18, 2018) Vintage Collections Valentino_Couture_Cashmere_Coat.png AVGT-06.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) 7-12-14 With Swansea City F. C. in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 12, 2014) 7-12-14 Instagram 003.jpg Valentino - Vintage gown.jpg 7-27-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 5-11-15 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(May 11, 2015) 5-24-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg|(May 24, 2018) Other Lady_Gaga_and_Valentino.jpg|The White Tie and Tiara Ball (Jun 24, 2010) References *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears dress by Valentino at Vevo Launch Event *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears jacket by Valentino for the seventh day of the 2010 London Fashion Week Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Shoes Category:Accessories